


Свидание на спор

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус улыбнулся и спросил:— Что ты делаешь завтра вечером?Лайтвуд задумался. А что завтра? То же, что и всегда. Дом, любимый диван и книги. Но озвучивать этого ему не хотелось, потому Александр выдал свой максимум. Он неопределенно пожал плечами.— Вот и славно. Тогда завтра мы пойдем на свидание. Я заеду за тобой к семи. Устроит?





	Свидание на спор

На территории студенческого кафетерия туда-сюда шныряли ученики местного университета , потому Алек предпочитал обедать на свежем воздухе, сидя над учебниками в небольшом скверике близ библиотеки. Его брат и сестра частенько подшучивали над этим, но как-либо переубедить Алека им не удавалось. К тому же, у него был определенный пунктик на больших скоплениях народа и незнакомцах. Они приводили его в ужас.

А здесь он сидел себе в одиночестве, его никто не трогал, но, главное, никто не подходил слишком близко, создавая некое подобие уединения. И так было почти каждый день. Ключевое слово «почти» сегодня дало сбой. Голубые глаза со страхом и недоверием уставились на хлопнувший о стол учебник, а затем на стаканчик кофе, аккуратно поставленный рядом на деревянную столешницу. Но когда Алек увидел обладателя этих предметов, то едва подавил острое желание сделать ноги.

— Привет, — улыбнулся незнакомец, присаживаясь.

Ну, как незнакомец? Лично они представлены не были. Но он был известен во всем их учебном заведении. Неординарный, дерзкий, привлекательный, умный, в общем, мечта. И вот это божество вдруг снизошло до него, Алека? Лайтвуд осмотрелся, будто что-то вокруг должно было дать ему подсказку и разъяснить, что вообще происходит. Увы, никаких поясняющих факторов он не обнаружил. Мозг, лихорадочно соображавший, подсказал наиболее приемлемый вариант.

— Ты ищешь Иззи или Джейса?

Его брат и сестра были, конечно, не так популярны, как удостоивший Алека своим вниманием Магнус Бейн, но все же не сильно от него отставали.

— Нет, мне нужен ты, — прищурившись, пояснил тот.

Алек нервно облизнул губы. Твою мать! Как вести беседу с настолько ошеломляющим парнем? К этому его судьба не готовила. Алек даже подумал, что ему срочно нужно записаться на курсы по улучшению своих коммуникативных навыков, чтобы можно было ответить хоть что-нибудь. Святые ангелы, подскажите ему, что нужно говорить! И где «окей, Гугл», когда он так нужен?

— Эмм… — пробормотал Алек, тем и закончив свою пламенную речь. На большее он был не способен.

Магнус улыбнулся и спросил:

— Что ты делаешь завтра вечером?

Алек задумался. А что завтра? То же, что и всегда. Дом, любимый диван и книги. Но озвучивать этого ему не хотелось, потому он выдал свой максимум — неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Вот и славно. Тогда завтра мы пойдем на свидание. Я заеду за тобой к семи. Устроит?

Алек отважно открыл рот, затем закрыл его, немного подумал, осознал, что именно сказал Магнус, и покраснел до свекольного оттенка. А еще он, кажется, перестал дышать.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Магнус, с беспокойством наблюдая за ним.

— Не думаю, — честно признался Алек. Он еще некоторое время помолчал, приходя в норму, а затем с интересом посмотрел на Магнуса, который все еще не сбежал, терпеливо ожидая ответа от этого жалкого существа по имени Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд.

— Это какой-то розыгрыш или типа того? — спросил он наконец.

— Можно сказать и так, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— О! — выдохнул парень, — если Иззи или Джейс тебя заставляют… спор или долг, то я могу с ними поговорить… и тебе не придется…

— Все хорошо, Александр, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус. — Твои родственники здесь ни при чем. Скорее речь о моих друзьях.

Алек вопросительно вскинул брови, ожидая пояснений.

— Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты согласился. Это ведь пустяки. Всего один вечер. О большем не прошу, — Магнус изящным пальцем очертил выпуклости на своем стакане, ожидая, когда его собеседник скажет хоть что-нибудь, но Алек молчал и хлопал глазами. — Семь вечера, Александр, — наконец подытожил Магнус. — Я заеду к этому времени. Будь готов.

Он поднялся, взяв книгу и недопитый кофе, после чего направился прочь. Алек же смотрел ему вслед, пребывая где-то между состоянием шока, эйфории и ужаса. Интересно, он успеет до семи вечера завтрашнего дня добраться до канадской границы?

***

Пожалуй, просить помощи у Изабель — это была самая паршивая идея, когда-либо посещавшая его голову. Сестренка мало того, что не позволила купить билет на ближайший самолет до Увезите-меня-подальше-от-Магнуса, так еще и надзирала за ним с настырностью служащего исправительной колонии строгого режима, готовая сдать заключенного Лайтвуда из рук в руки Магнусу, едва тот заявится к ним.

Она же подобрала ему наряд, надавала тонну советов, включая, прости, Господи, информацию о поцелуях, допустимых вольностях и даже безапелляционно всучила презервативы «на всякий случай».

И вот час его экзекуции настал. Семь вечера. Магнус, зараза такая, оказался пунктуальным. Алек не хотел выходить, но решительность Иззи была сравнима разве что со способностью царя Леонида вести переговоры с послами. Иными словами, она выпнула его из дома, правда, не добавила «Это Спарта!».

И вот он уже сидит в машине Магнуса и тот куда-то его увозит, а голубые глаза с тоской взирают на отчий дом. Алек тяжело вздохнул и принялся теребить край свой куртки.

— Ты нервничаешь? — спросил Магнус.

Алек кивнул, сохраняя свою излюбленную манеру диалога.

— Не стоит так переживать, — спокойно произнес тот, — я не кусаюсь.

Алек как-то вымученно улыбнулся, но остался верен себе и не произнес ни слова. Впрочем, Магнус не напрягал его разговорами. Они просто мчались на машине по темным улицам, освещенным яркими огнями. А в голове бедолаги крутились слова из песни AC\DC о том, что он на шоссе, ведущем в ад.

Но стоило Бейну притормозить около незнакомого здания, как Алек вновь превратился в комок нервов. Какое из отродий зла придумало эти пытки под названием «Свидания»? Когда незнакомый тебе человек увозит тебя в совершенно не понятное место, и ты не имеешь представления, чего ждать. И все, что остается, это мечтать о том, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее.

— Идем, — позвал Магнус, покидая автомобиль.

Алек замешкался, думая о том, что если он сейчас сделает ноги, то дойдет ли эта новость до его сестрицы? Мысль о побеге навязчиво вертелась в голове. Но, увы, Иззи велела не появляться дома раньше девяти вечера. Так что ему ничего не оставалось, как последовать за Магнусом.

Он был готов к чему угодно. Шумной вечеринке, скоплению народа, ресторану, какой-нибудь галерее, на худой конец, кино. Но никак не это. Голубые глаза удивленно посмотрели на Магнуса.

— Что? Не нравится? — уточнил тот.

— Нет… я…. Просто удивлен. Ты… и здесь…. — неловко пояснил Алек, пытаясь донести свою мысль. Вышло как всегда коряво.

— Согласен, — кивнул Магнус, — я редко посещаю подобные места, но подумал, что тебе здесь понравится.

От этих слов Алек снова покраснел до свекольных оттенков. Это было очень мило и трогательно. Тот факт, что Магнус выбирал место для их свидания, ориентируясь исключительно на желания Алека, был очень трогательным. И откуда только Магнус узнал о том, что ему нравится? 

Вообще заядлый тусовщик, согласившийся променять вечер с алкоголем, музыкой и танцами на посещение контактного зоопарка с едва лопочущим себе под нос чудиком — это было странно. Но они уже были здесь. Алек с интересом ходил между вольерами, читая таблички с именами животных, изучая информацию о них. Он глупо улыбался, аккуратно фотографировал некоторых питомцев этого заведения и заходил их погладить или покормить.

Магнус следовал за ним, привлекая внимание к своей персоне и вызывая заигрывающие улыбки. Вот только сам он их игнорировал. Алек иногда бросал быстрые взгляды на своего спутника. Ему казалось, что тот скучает. Он даже не приближался ни к одному из этих зверей. Держался на расстоянии от самого Лайтвуда. В этот момент Алек вспомнил, что Магнус упоминал о споре с друзьями и сделал вывод, что он просто отбывает повинность. И когда все пункты будут выполнены, то ретируется с максимально доступной ему скоростью. Может, это было и эгоистично с его стороны, но Алек был счастлив и благодарен за такую возможность. На удивление, он очень хорошо проводил время. Ему нравилось перебрасываться с Магнусом короткими фразами на ту или иную тему, нравилось то ощущение его близости, а главное, что он не давил на него.

Когда они покинули зоопарк, Алек продолжал улыбаться, как ребенок. Вся его скованность и страх сошли на нет. Они сели в машину и поехали.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, повернув голову и глядя на Магнуса.

Тот улыбнулся и ответил:

— Я надеялся, что тебе понравится.

— Мм… но… как ты узнал? — неловко сформулировал свой вопрос Алек.

— Ты постоянно постишь в инстаграмме фотки с животными, — пояснил Магнус.

— О! — выдохнул Алек, глядя на дорогу и смущаясь. Ему и в голову не приходило, что для подготовки к этому вечеру Магнус будет изучать его страничку в социальной сети.

Приехали они, однако, не туда, куда собирался Алек. Иными словами, оказались они не у его порога. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Магнуса, но тот лишь улыбнулся и сказал:

— Не беспокойся, Золушка, я доставлю тебя домой до полуночи.

До полуночи?! То есть через три часа? Зоопарк был только началом? О неееет! Верните его обратно. Он не хочет очередных испытаний на свою голову. Но Алек послушно и обреченно топал за Магнусом, словно на казнь. Хотя стоп. Что там он думал про обреченность и так далее? Это все так, пустяки. Вот сейчас, когда он понял, что Магнус привел его к себе домой, вот в этот самый миг и начался настоящий ужас. Паника. Истерия. Спасайся, кто может! Настал конец света! Апокалипсис! И, как назло, именно в этот момент пачка презервативов в его кармане начала весить целую тонну. Именно так все это ощущалось Алеком.

Магнус посмотрел на него и мягко взял за руку.

— Не стоит нервничать, Александр. Все будет целомудренно. Мне хотелось поужинать с тобой, но ты избегаешь шумных мест, а здесь нас никто не потревожит.

Алек тяжело сглотнул слюну и кивнул, заворожено глядя на Магнуса. На самом деле он испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, это было облегчение от того, что Магнус ни на чем не настаивает и ведет себя максимально тактично. Сам Алек никогда бы не подумал, что он такой чуткий. С другой, как бы это позорно не звучало, Алек ощущал досаду. Ему нравился Магнус. Уже давно. Господи, да в их университете не было никого, кто смог остаться равнодушным к Магнусу. А при разговоре с Иззи, который до чертиков смущал его, все же в сердце зародилась искорка надежды. Потому что, со слов сестры, Магнус часто заводил интрижки на ночь. Как никак Алек тоже хотел любви и ласки. Пусть даже всего один раз. Глупый, глупый, Александр. С не менее глупыми мыслями.

Их ужин проходил более неловко и скомкано, нежели посещение зоопарка. Алек окончательно замкнулся в своих мыслях и отстраненно копался в своей тарелке, лишь кивая на то, что рассказывал ему Магнус. Иногда в процессе беседы (а точнее, монолога) повисала пауза, которая могла затягиваться.

— Прости, я скучный собеседник, — проговорил Алек.

— Это не так, Александр, — возразил Бейн. — Я много раз видел, как ты общаешься с родными. Просто для подобного диалога, полагаю, необходим определенный уровень доверия к тому, с кем ты общаешься.

Алек задумался. А ведь действительно! Магнус прав.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь обо мне? — спросил он.

Магнус пристально посмотрел в голубые глаза и ответил:

— Я наблюдал за тобой.

Алек вновь вспыхнул, но, словно завороженный, смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда от Магнуса.

— Зачем?

— Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Этот простой ответ обдал его жаром, будто Алек сунул голову в печь и языки пламени активно лизали его лицо и плавили мозг.

— Я? — глуповато уточнил он.

— Ты, Александр, — подтвердил тот.

— Но… Магнус… А как же спор? Друзья?

— Они сделали несколько компрометирующих фотографий во время последней вечеринки и заявили, что либо я наконец приглашу тебя на свидание, которое пройдет в легкой и романтичной манере, без интима, либо они их опубликуют.

— О… — выдохнул Алек.

Между ними повисла тишина. Магнус не сводил глаз с Алека, который ощущал себя не комфортно в этой удушающей обстановке. В какой то момент, не выдержав, он поднялся и побрел к панорамным окнам, скорее чтобы прийти в себя, нежели из желания полюбоваться видом.

Спустя несколько минут Магнус подошел к нему и сказал:

— Я не давлю на тебя, Александр. Если тебе нужно время, чтобы подумать и принять решение касательно… возможности встречаться со мной, то его у тебя достаточно. Ты можешь не торопиться. Я буду ждать, сколько потребуется. И приму отказ, если ты не заинтересован.

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса так, словно тот превратился в зеленого человечка, который танцует перед ним в красном платье Джессики Рэббит. Этот охрененный во всех смыслах парень, мечта десятков и сотен, согласен ждать его, жалкого Алека, решения?! Воистину, любовь зла! Алек не понимал, чем Магнус так прогневал судьбу, что та подбросила ему чувства к такому, как он. Но главным было совсем другое. То, что это все безумие, оно ведь взаимное.

— М… знаешь, — протянул Алек через несколько секунд молчания, — думаю, я огорчу тебя, но спор с друзьями ты проиграл.

— В смысле? — не понял Магнус.

И только когда Алек притянул его в свои объятия, даря крышесносный безудержный поцелуй, он вспомнил про уточнение «без интима», которое этот голубоглазый дьявол собирался нарушить.


End file.
